


My Love in the Rain

by freyjaschariot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, One Shot, So Married, road trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjaschariot/pseuds/freyjaschariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was inspired by the interview floating around with Guggenheim about Vixen in which he says that Oliver is going to find out that Felicity and Barry kissed. I really can't wait for that! But for now here's a lil flash fic based on the prompt "Oliver finds out."</p><p>While on their road trip, Oliver and Felicity stop by Central City to grab some Big Belly Burger with Barry and Cisco. Cisco unintentionally lets it drop that Felicity and Barry may have gotten a little closer than Oliver previously thought. </p><p>Fluff. So much fluff. All the fluff. Also, I really like rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love in the Rain

They sat in a booth by the windows, Oliver and Felicity on one side; Cisco and Barry on the other. Storm clouds had followed them into town and rain tapped cheerily against the glass, all silver and glittering. Felicity slurped her chocolate milkshake, thinking a little wistfully back to the time she had met Oliver in a Big Belly Burger back in Starling City nearly three years ago. That time she had given him a notebook full of names written in invisible ink. It had been raining then too. Felicity smiled against her straw, remembering the way Oliver had waved like a big dork as she’d passed by the window. In a way, that was where all of this- _them_ -had really begun. 

Cisco took a huge bite of his double bacon cheeseburger. Through the mouthful he said, “So is it like weird that you two kissed, now that Felicity’s dating Oliver?”

Felicity chocked on her milkshake, spluttering as cold liquid shot up her nose. Across the table Barry froze with his veggie burger halfway to his mouth. 

“You two kissed?” Oliver asked, looking more amused than angry.

“Oh, frack.” Cisco’s eyes darted between the two sides of the table. “I totally just spilled the beans, didn’t I?”

“What?” Still coughing slightly, Felicity wiped dribbles of milkshake off her chin. “Pff. No. Beans? I don’t have any beans”-she looked at Barry-“do you have any beans?”

Barry stared down at his veggie burger. “I think there are black beans in here. But honestly, they could red pinto beans, sometimes it’s hard to tell-”

“Barry!”

“No,” he said sheepishly, “no beans.”

Oliver raised one eyebrow. “So you didn’t kiss, then?” 

“Well, okay, let me clarify,” Felicity said, “We did. But it was just once and I wouldn’t call it a kiss, exactly.”

Oliver suppressed a smile as at the way she was squirming. “What would you call it?” 

“A platonic encounter between my lips and”-she waved vaguely in Barry’s direction-“...and his lips.”

“Very platonic,” Barry said helpfully. “One might even say the most platonic.”

“Like kissing an elderly relative,” Felicity said, “that you love dearly but could never have romantic feelings for, cause, you know, _gross_.”

“Wow, thanks, Felicity.”

“What, you know it’s true.”

Oliver chuckled. “Guys, calm down. It’s not like I’m gonna shoot Barry just because he kissed my girlfriend one time before we even started dating.”

“Oh, really, Oliver?” Barry said. “Cause you’ve shot me for a lot less.” 

“Are you trying to make me change my mind?”

Barry blanched. “What? No! Sorry, I’m sorry!”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, he’s kidding.”

“No, I’m not.”

“ _Yes_ , he is.”

Shaking his head, Cisco took a long slurp of his strawberry milkshake. “Are you two sure you aren’t married yet? Cause seriously, you're like the most married people I've ever met.”

“Yeah, you know, this conversation is starting to feel really familiar,” Barry grumbled. 

But neither Oliver nor Felicity heard him; they were two busy smiling at each other.

“You know, you’re kind of a brat sometimes,” Felicity said, wrapping her arms around Oliver’s and resting her chin on his shoulder. “Lucky for you, you’re my brat.”

Oliver smiled down at her. “Does that mean you’ll keep me?”

“Oh, I’ll definitely consider it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Cisco wrinkled his nose. “I gotta be honest, guys, I kinda feel like I’m watching my parents make out.” 

Outside, the rain was picking up. None of them had brought an umbrella and Oliver and Felicity would soon discover that they’d left the top to the convertible down. But for the moment they weren’t particularly worried about what was to come. They were warm and full and _together_. And they had all the time in the world.


End file.
